naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 216
Released August 9, 2012 Features *Added community spectator mod "Insight" to the game (thanks Huze, Dghelneshi and Rantology!). *Added an option to select the language. *Added support for "fullscreen windowed" mode. *Removed hard-coded loading screens (can be customized by script). Added new loading screen with animated spinning graphic. *Added placeholder shader for parasited marines Balance *Armories heal armor. Armories now take "energy" to heal (1 energy = 1 heal = 1 second). Armories can have a max of 10 energy. So if an Armory isn't drained too much, it will heal everything full speed, but if a lot of marines start leeching, it will slow down. Armories start with 0 energy (so will be full after 10 seconds). *Evolving Crag/Shift/Shade hive reduced from 20 to 15. *Heal spray no longer builds structures at a simple fixed rate of .6. It now adds .25 + a scalar between .25 and .7, depending on the last time it was sprayed. This makes multiple Gorges helpful, but increasingly less effective. *Heal-spray tuning so Hives can't be rejuvenated so quickly. *Increased Skulk bite and leap costs a little they have to pause from destruction occasionally. *Increased energy cost on healspray from 10 to 12. *Parasite duration increased from 15 to 30 seconds. *Players on fire recover energy 20% slower (.2 instead of .25). *Reduced mature cyst health from 650 to 550. *Regeneration now takes 8 seconds to kick in instead of 5 and heals 20/second instead of 12%/second(better for lower lifeforms, slower for higher lifeforms. *Sped up Gorge speed with Celerity to make him better able to defend hives. *Tweaking Fade energy costs. Swipe takes less energy (-14%), shadow step (+27%) and blink (+33%) take more. Should decrease Fade dominance, esp. with long blink times with Adrenaline. Improvements *Redesigned the create game menu screen. *Redesigned the options menu screen. *Added energy cost to belly slide. *Added small energy cost to flap for Lerk and Shadow Step. *Aliens keep their abilities after Hive has been killed until they change life form or die. *Aliens no longer lose an upgrade which they already have evolved once the upgrade structure is destroyed. *Changed vents to be colored on the minimap (requires vent geometry to be in a group called "Vents"). Maps will be updated soon to support this. *Current units are deselected upon selecting the Build, Advanced, or Assist Commander tabs. *Disabled % text on builder / welder (is shown as progress bar / crosshair text). *Eggs from hives under attack are now preferred for respawning. *Only upgrades from different hives can be evolved at the same time. *Removed Hive Sight. *Removed team color tinting from maximap. *Waypoints are now hidden when constructing something. *Welder is now also constructing during welding, to prevent confusion (same rate as builder). *Added arrow to ghost model UI when ghost structure requires an attach point (Hive, CC, Extractor, etc). *Added objective bar, displays always the health of nearest hive / command station under attack. *Improved welder hit detection. *Smoothed out lerk movement and model orientation (thanks twiliteblue!). *Added progress bars (showing up when building, welding). Fixes *Added a few missing localization strings from the Commander selection panel and the Armory/Prototype Lab. *Added mouse wheel handling when raw input is switched off. *Added precaching for some shaders to reduce hitches during gameplay. *Adjust Monkeys to loss of game-name in OnConnectionPacket protocol. *Build tab is displayed correctly when a Commander first logs in. *Don't ever show help widgets in the ready room. *Don't reposition rooted whips. *Don't switch maps right away after game ends - always wait at least 20 seconds after Ready Room. *Fixed 1 frame hitch when starting the main menu. *Fixed ARC attack timing being inconsistent. *Fixed bug where "ns2_summit" was displayed as the default map name instead of "Summit". *Fixed bug where a Hive would fail to find valid spawn points for eggs in some circumstances. *Fixed bug where a MAC couldn't weld a Command Station. *Fixed bug where a structure would be unpowered if built in an area containing a dead Power Point after the point was welded. *Fixed bug where holding down the buy key while evolving to a new lifeform would cause the buy menu to get stuck on the screen. *Fixed bug where leap was not affected by carapace. *Fixed bug where losing the crag hive would prevent you from evolving the specific upgrades, even with the upgrade structures alive. *Fixed bug where players could switch weapons while using something. *Fixed bug where research at buildings was not canceled when the structure became unpowered. *Fixed bug where sound events were not cleaned up in some cases. *Fixed bug where the arrows on the left and right of a dropdown list would not be properly shown or hidden when the value was changed. *Fixed bug where the font in a text input could not be changed. *Fixed bug where the physics representation for cylinders was not properly constructed. *Fixed bug where the sound sliders would be reset to 0 in the options screen when the resolution changed. *Fixed crash when calling Client.PlayMusic during the loading phase. *Fixed crash when downloading a mod from Steam Workshop. *Fixed crash when playing back an incompatible replay. *Fixed error caused by placing all mines after the Marine had dropped their primary and secondary weapons. *Fixed hitching the first time a model is seen. *Fixed multi-threading and memory leak issues with HTTP requests. *Fixed parasite not marking enemies as sighted. *Fixed potential crash when accessing a precached model that was reloaded. *Fixed problem where LOS is not updated when a player changes his view direction and is not moving. *Fixed script error when a projectile moved outside the valid bounds of the world. *Fixed starting a listen server using a level mod. *It is no longer possible to stack structures on top of the Infantry Portal. *Jump land sound effects no longer play twice. *Raw input gets correctly enabled on startup. *Removed unused "lan" option in menu. *Smooth out lerk/skulk movement on slopes and stairs. *The MAC will now auto-weld Marine armor when they are near a Marine. *The Sentry and Hydra will no longer do damage to friendly units if they are between the target and the shooter. *The Sentry no longer makes a scanning noise while unpowered. *Unified the text for waypoints with the rest of the Marine HUD. *Update the navmesh when an entity is repositioned. *Use raw input to handle mouse buttons 4 and 5 even when raw input is disabled. Optimizations *Added configuration for network vectors allowing efficient transmission of velocity. *Changed commander height maps to not be created for non-local clients. *Changed level height maps to only be loaded once on the client and server at startup. *Compile snapshots in its own thread. *Disabled double tap code and network fields. *Improved Cyst connection code. *Optimized memory allocation for particle emitters. *Optimized particle emitter vertex buffer updating. *Optimized the GUI animation system. *Reduced Infestation network usage by 8 bytes. *Reduced the complexity of determining the location of an entity for relevancy checking. *Send origin changes as deltas where possible. *Transmit times relative to current time, use fixed time steps. *Analysis of movement pattern to optimize network transfer of positions. *Speed up entity origin changes in EntityQueryManager. *Trim network fields to cut down bandwidth use. *Use less bandwidth for origin. ns2_docking *Added a gap in the upper level railings in Maintenance. *Added reflection probes to the map. *Added some cover to Ballcourt. *Better player collision in Maintenance. *Detailed vents. *Fixed CommanderNoBuild in Landing Pad. *Fixed invisible barrier issue in Locker Rooms. *Fixed some CommanderInvisible in Terminal. *Fixed texture alignment issues in Terminal. *Modified East wing connection to Tram. *Modified Stability connection to Tram renamed to 'North Point'. *Modified the lower section of Tram. *Moved Cafeteria power node. *Moved RT and Power node in Tram. *Moved Tram techpoint further north. *Moved and rotated Tram to the north east. ns2_summit *Fixed evolution stuck point in Computer Lab vent. *Fixed gorge stuck point in Crossroads. *Fixed skulk movement issues in Pipe Junction. *Smoothed out player movement in Crossroads. SDK *Added an error message in the model compiler when a syntax error was detected in a model_compile file. *Added max particles field for particle emitters. *Added network logging to p_logall, extend PerfAnalyser with network traffic analyser. *Changed animated material files to specify numFrames instead of frameHeight to be independent of texture resolution. *Changed the texture quality setting in the Editor to update immediately (no longer requires restart). *Fixed bug where the font renderer did not take into account any padding that was added into the font when exporting. *Fixed issue where events at the beginning of a cinematic would be triggered multiple times. *Removed Shared.GetWebpage (use Shared.SendHTTPRequest instead). *Updated PerfAnalyser. *PerfAnalyser now handles large version 2+ logs. *Handle search for child-entities properly. Sound *Harvester idle with added NS1 mud,. *NS1 tooltip in the docking welcome sound for nostalgia. Category:Patches